


Time of Dying

by vivalanickfan1



Category: Reader - Fandom, fictional - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fictional, Loss, M/M, Multi, Song Lyrics, Story, Three Days Grace, bestfriend, just a story, notreal, time of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalanickfan1/pseuds/vivalanickfan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story i wrote which includes the song lyrics of, Three days Grace - Time of dying. </p>
<p>On the ground I lay, looking up at the sky as I see the stars above me. Motionless in pain from the memories of my past I can see my life flashing before my eyes, as I see a shooting star passing me by. I close my eyes to make a wish.<br/>When I open my eyes I see the sun rising did I fall asleep? I look around, looking at the flowers around me, Is this all a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Dying

On the ground I lay, looking up at the sky as I see the stars above me. Motionless in pain from the memories of my past I can see my life flashing before my eyes, as I see a shooting star passing me by. I close my eyes to make a wish.  
When I open my eyes I see the sun rising did I fall asleep? I look around, looking at the flowers around me, Is this all a dream? Or a nightmare? I try to find my watch it doesn’t work. 

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare. 

Suddenly I see a figure standing above me, looking down at me. I try to see the face, but it is all black. The figure straightens up, looks out on the open field. It walks away. I want to follow it but I can’t move.

I will not die here, I will not embrace death. 

I will survive, I will get up and follow the figure. 

Finally, I realize it’s my best friend.

“I will not die, I'll wait here for you” I shout after my best friend, it turns around and looks at me. 

“I feel alive, when you're beside me” I shout again, my best friend only stands there and looks at me. 

“I will not die, I'll wait here for you” I shout one last time, my best friend starts walking towards me. I can’t help but smile. My best friend sits next to me and smiles. 

“In my time of dying, we will always be together.” My best friend says, then everything goes black. 

 

On this bed I lay, realizing it was only a dream, looking to my right I see the picture of my best friend, whom is no longer here. I’m losing everything, I can’t believe my best friend is really gone.  
I can see my life passing me by, as I’m walking down the streets, seeing that was it all too much pain. Or just not enough. Then everything goes black.

 

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare. Suddenly I see a figure standing above me, looking down at me. I try to see the face, but it is all black. The figure straightens up, looks out on the open field. It walks away. I want to follow it but I can’t move. Have this happened before? 

I will not die, I will not embrace death.

I will survive, I will get up and follow the figure. I raised my arm too stretch out after the figure. 

Finally I realize it’s my best friend.

“I will not die, I'll wait here for you” I shout after my best friend, it turns around and looks at me.

“I feel alive, when you're beside me” I shout again, my best friend only stands there and looks at me. 

“I will not die, I'll wait here for you” I shout one last time, my best friend starts walking towards me. I can’t help but smile. My best friend sits next to me, took my hand, and finally gave me a smile.

In my time of dying, we will always be together.” My best friend says, and then everything goes black.

“I will not die, I'll wait here for you” That’s what my best friend’s last words were.  
I feel alive, when you're beside me, as I put my hand on my best friend’s grave I can feel my best friend next to me.   
“I will not die, I'll wait here for you” I mumble as I look at the grave “You were lying you bastard” I said with a hint of laughter.   
“In my time of dying, we will be together again I promise.” I said, and went on my knees to give a hug and a kiss on the forehead.   
Letting the last tear fall, I smile as the sun comes back, I know my best friend Is in a better world now.


End file.
